A Very Merry Christmas
by smutgasm
Summary: Bella has a Christmas surprise for Edward. PWP. Threesome. BSECRH


A Very Merry Christmas

Edward entered his home and hung his black pea coat on the door hanger as he looked around the dark living room.

"Bella?" he called out.

"Sit down in the chair baby, I have a Christmas surprise for you," he heard his wife but he could not see her. Sitting down in the chair, suddenly the room was lit by strands and strands of white Christmas lights. And his wife was standing in the middle of the living room wearing nothing but a red sheer nighty. He could see her caramel colored nipples and her little triangle of neatly trimmed curls.

"Fuck Bella," he moved to stand but she quickly shook her head.

"This isn't it baby, I know your deepest fantasy and I want to make it come true tonight," she whispered looking toward the hallway where someone came out of the shadows into the light.

"Rosalie!" Edward gasped staring at her in her red sheer nighty, her clean shaven thighs and huge d-cup breasts pressing against the see through fabric. Rose smiled a little secret grin and moved slowly seductively to stand next to Bella.

"Merry Christmas Edward," they chorused before they turned to each other and began to kiss. Bella ran her little hands over the fabric of Rose's lingerie, over her stomach, across her hips before she began to pinch and pull on Rose's little pink nipples through the fabric as Rose tangled her fingers into Bella's dark waves. The girls kissed heatedly, their tongues inter twining as they pressed their bodies together. They broke apart panting before looking at Edward, whose cock was already rock hard under his trousers. They smirked before each grabbing one of his hands and they all hurried up to the bedroom. Edward stood at the foot of the bed watching as the girls crawled on top of it and began to kiss again, this time Rose pushed Bella down on the bed and kissed her hard. Bella resumed playing with Rose's huge tits as Rose lifted Bella's knee up so that their pussy's could rub against one another's.

"Fuck," Bella moaned softly when she felt Rose's slick folds rubbing against her own. She looked over at Edward as Rose began to suck on her neck. Edward had stripped himself of his shirt and pants, had his cock in his hand and was stroking it roughly to the sexy sight of these two women pleasuring each other.

"Fuck my mouth Edward," Bella said as Rose ground down onto her, their clits pressing against each others. Rose moved her head to suckled Bella's nipples through the silky material as Edward crawled up on the bed, kneeling beside his wife's head and thrusting his cock into her warm willing mouth. Bella pushed her hips back up into Rose's moaning in pleasure around the thickness of Edwards huge cock.

"Fuck you two are so sexy," He groaned his cock slipping down Bella's throat as he watched the two girls grind and writhe against each other. Soon they were thrusting against each other and close, Rose cried out loudly as she came gushing all over Bella as the brunette moaned around Edwards cock as she also came her juices mixing with Rose's. Rose with a grin ripped off Bella's nighty throwing to the floor before kissing down her body. Rose spread Bella's thighs open before eager beginning to lick the soaking wet folds. With a groan Edward moved behind Rose, lifting the nighty over her beautiful round ass and gripping her hips roughly he began to press his cock into her tight enterence.

"Fuck yes," Rose groaned slipping three fingers into a moaning Bella before sucking roughly on the other girls' clit. Edward leaned forward and ripped Rose's top down so it was bunched around her waist and he could fondle her huge tits, grabbing at them and pinching her nipples as he began to slowly pound into her slick little pussy.

"You are such a sexy bitch Rose," he groaned his hips slamming against her, his balls slapping her clit as he steadily picked up the pace. She was moaning into Bella's pussy she licked out the girl. Bella had her hands on her own C-cup tits pulling and pinching her own nipples as her hips bucked under Rose's ministrations.

"Fuck Rose, yes that feels so damn good!" she mewled her eyes rolling back in her head as her orgasm began to wash over her in rough waves. When Bella was finished cumming Edward pulled Rose up and settled her back against his front, his hands roughly playing with her tits he began to slam his hips up into her. She threw her head back onto his shoulder and turned her mouth to kiss him sloppily as Bella moved in front of them, her fingers rubbing Rose's clit for her.

When Bella pinched her hard little clit Rose screamed their names, her cunt clenching around Edwards cock as she orgamsed hard and rough. Edward flipped Rose down onto the bed, and crawled on top of her. Lifting one leg over his shoulder so that she was spread wide for him she began to slam into her hard and fast, pounding her sensitive pussy.

"Oh oh oh! Fuck yes! My god, fuck me!" she screamed as he fucked her hard and fast. One hand gripped her ankle the other her thigh as he thrusted into her at breakneck speed. Bella crawled next to Rose and began to kiss the blonde sloppily their tongues intertwining as Bella moved her hand down Rose's stomach to roll her clit between her fingers. Rose screamed loudly in pleasure as Bella played with her nub of pleasure. Meanwhile Bella had her own fingers fucking her pussy, watching her husband fuck another woman, especially Rose was making her so horny.

"You two are so sexy together," she moaned rubbing the pad of her fingers over her own g-spot as she pinched Rose's clit, watching Edwards cock disappear into Rose's willing pussy. Rose was mewling and writheing in pleasure her second orgasm creeping on up on her delicious waves as Edward hit every spot inside her. She gripped the sheets between her fingers and arched her back off the bed as Bella pinched her clit and Edward hit her g-spot.

"Holy Fuck!" she screamed as her toes curled and she gushed all over Edward cock. In a flash Edward had laid down on the bed and pulled Rose's flowing pussy onto his mouth. He gripped her thighs roughly before slicking her folds tasting her sweet juices as they dripped into his mouth. One hand moved to spread her pussy lips open before he sunk his face into her delicious cunt. Bella looked at the sexy sight of Rose riding her husband face before straddling Edwards hips, guiding his cock to her pussy and sinking down onto him. Rose was grinding her hips against Edwards face and watched with hungry eyes as Bella settled herself on Edwards cock. Rose leaned forward and grabbed Bella's neck pulling the other woman in for a heated kiss. Bella began to bounce on Edwards dick, her ass jiggling as she rode him roughly. Bella's tits were bouncing in high circles as she lifted herself up and down on her husband's cock. She moved her hands to play with Rose's huge tits, pulling on the nipples before moving her mouth down to suck on the tight pink nipples. Rose felt herself falling off the edge once again when Edward began to roughly thrust his fingers into her while sucking on her clit, she gushed all over his fingers and mouth as her eyes rolled back in her head in pleasure. She crawled off of him and leaned down to kiss his mouth, licking up her own juices from his lips, cheeks, and fingers. Edward had grabbed his wife's hips and began to slam himself up into her.

"Ohhhhh Edward!" she screamed as he pounded into her, her tits bouncing in high circles as he slammed his cock into her. He reached around to grab her ass pulling her over and over onto his thick cock; she braced her hands on his chest and looked over at Rose who moved her hand to rub Bella's clit. After a few more thrusts and rubs Bella was cumming harder than she ever had before. Her back arched violently and her toes curled as her orgasm washed through her in overwhelming waves.

"Get on the floor you little whores," Edward ordered watching as both girls got to their knees on the floor of his bedroom. Both girls opened their mouths as he began to stroke his cum covered cock.

"I'm gunna cum all over your slutty little faces," he groaned feeling his balls tighten as he began to cum. Running his thumb over the head of his cock and pulling his hand tightly down the shaft his cock burst. Strings of cum landed in both girls mouths, once landed on the corner of Bella's lips, and another on Rose's tits. The rest filled their mouths. Bella and Rose swallowed his cum greedily before Bella licked the bit off of Rose's breast while Rose licked the cum from the corner of Bella's mouth. They looked up at him with minx grins and said at the same time, "Merry Christmas Edward."


End file.
